Big Brother I'm home!
by Zero Assassin
Summary: Jesse only wants a normal life with his recently found sister, Jessica. Is that too much to ask for, especially with his past childhood? Unfortunately not when his sister decides to bring the Akatsuki into their house. It's all fun and games, for a serious ninja, until Sid shows up to ruin it all. (Yaoi, fluff, cursing, ninja, Multiple One-shots) Enjoy.
1. Big Brother, I'm home!

"Big brother," she sounded annoyed at first, he didn't know what to expect. "I'm home!" now she sounded as if by calling out to him he would be there in a flash with a hug. She sounded so loving, it almost hurt.

"Welcome home," he called from the kitchen. He quickly put on the blindfold that was sitting beside his work space, he was making a salad, and he couldn't make one while he had the blindfold on.

"So, how was-"

"Who are they?" he called out, feeling something else enter the house behind his young sister. It wasn't just one, they were many. He counted at least six. He knew his sister wouldn't trust people she didn't know first, she was like that. Always hackles  
raised. So these people were who she knew, or were introduced to them by another friend and they hit it off.

"Oh, you know-"

"No, I don't know," he stepped away from the counter and into the threshold of the doorway separating the living room and the kitchen. There was no door, to block him from the living room but he stayed within the threshold as he dried his hands from the  
still wet lettuces he was previously holding before his sister came into the house. He couldn't see who they were, but they all held something of power. Strength. Danger. He held no facial expression towards his unease, his stance was neutral, but  
he remained on guard for a potential attack.

○ ﴾●﴿ ○ ﴾ ● ﴿ ○ ﴾ ● ﴿ ○ ﴾ ● ﴿ ○ ﴾ ● ﴿ ○ ﴾ ● ﴿ ○ ﴾ ● ﴿ ○ ﴾ ● ﴿ ○ 

_The evening was dark, rain pelted against him and the bundle he was carrying. "It's okay! It's only rain!" he ran and ran for what seemed like an eternity. He had just witnessed his parents death and his little sister was in the small bundle he was carrying. A shadow appeared before him, a glint of steel. "Please, no..." he managed to get out, his tears mingling with the raindrops. The bundle in his arms deathly still and eerily quiet. He held the bundle closer to his seven year old self. His breathing was labored from the run, and his anxious body. His heart thundered in his ears and chest. The bundle made a small noise._

 _"He has the girl."_

 _"Good, take him and lets go, we're already late." He was in the middle of the street during a downpour with a strange man, and his little sister in his arms. Now he stood in a traditional Japanese house like dojo, in front of an elderly man. He clutched the bundle a little tighter, it made another small noise._

 _"Please... don't hurt-"_

 _"You? No my dear child." the voice sounded elderly kind, "You are now family, you and your little sister." the man bent down to his level and smiled. He took an uneasy step back, trembling, fearing this man before him._

 _"M-my father and moth-ther," he said terrified. The elders eyes turn cold. "Th-they were..." A quick snap to the one that brought him and the small blanket bundle there. They were speaking differently now, the man sounded mad, the other was scared. Once the scared one left with the old man's permission, said elder man came to him and took the small bundle from his arms. "No!" he called out, he was suddenly shoved back with a foot to his stomach. Wind knocked out of him, but he tried to get up to reclaim his sister until the man threw the bundle to a wall, where an audible sickening noise was heard. His eyes grew wide body stilled, shocked at what he had just witnessed._

 _"Where is she!" the man roared at him and he was shoved closer to the floor. A hand hover over his head clenched into a fist ready to strike down like the clap of thunder that happened minutes ago._

 _"I..." he said at first sounding scared, then smiled, "I don't know," it was true he didn't know where his sister was, he just grabbed one of the toy baby dolls wrapped it up in a small baby blanket and ran. His sister wasn't in her room, or his or his parents room. She was just gone. His small eight month old sister was gone. He was glad for it, he was so glad that she actually wasn't here._

● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ● 

"Well, um..." she sounded scared to say anything. Now was a time to worry, his hands itched to grab the blindfold and rip it off to see why she was so nervous. But, he behaved. He dropped his hands to his side, and solely looked at her as if he could  
actually see her. In a way he could, it was a small aura like blur where he knew was his sisters.

"Yes?" he waited. His eyes flicked from where he hears his sister to the other figures that stood near the doorway into their house. They had different, more intense auras. Different sizes, and a slightly different color, darker.

"You see, it happened like this-" she went on to explain her rage to her friend. "I got so mad at her that... that uhm... my-well it was her fault for getting so pissy about the stupidest thing-"

"How much to do they know?" she never acts like this, she only acted like it once and it was when they reunited for the first time seven years ago. She is fifteen years old now, she was eight when he met with her again. He had the guts to disobey that  
old coot and run away. Now he's constantly on the look out for any possible danger that he might have put on them.

"Well, they-not much. My friend ran away from me screaming, so maybe she knows too, but she wasn't looking at me when she ran. More like over my head to something taller. Him for instance." he couldn't see if she was pointing at someone or not. So he  
stood there looking ahead.

"Uh, hi," came an awkward reply of a strange voice. It sounded grown, this guy was probably in his early to mid thirties. It was now starting to get dangerous. His sweet 15 year old sister invited a 30 something year old in to their house. Who else was  
above 20 here?

"They came up behind me and started talking strangely. I didn't understand them-"

"What, do, they, know?" he said slowly.

"-they started talking English and asked if they could-" she continued as if she didn't hear him.

"You said 'yes'?" it wasn't meant to be a question, he heaved out a frustrated sigh, gritting his teeth and running a hand halfway through his black medium hair. He wasn't even sure who these people were, and if his instincts were right, then they are  
in fact dangerous and possibly armed. She doesn't know the troubles he put them through and he's trying his best to protect her, and their secret from the world and evil things in said world.

He can feel the uncomfortable tension. If he lets them stay, then he puts them both in danger, or they could help protect them. It wasn't certain who these people were, they were strange, monstrous even. It makes him uneasy, and he hates feeling helpless  
when he knows he can prevent it.

Every instinct in him is telling him to tell them to get the hell out. But he was also curious who these people were that hadn't yet harmed his sister. Yet. If they did, he would have to dispose of them quickly.

He felt defeated. It wasn't something he was used to, it was a fight or die situation he grew up in. You either fight to win, or die fighting. Defeat was non-existent. It was never an option. He has a feeling that these invaders knew his dilemma well.  
He could practically feel their training radiating off them, their experience.

"In exchange we will protect you and your sister at all cost," a new voice, about the same age as him spoke. He is only 22, but even now he felt old. At the offer it brought a sick humor to him, them protect him? They may have training in the arts, but  
he was trained to kill. He was trained beyond human limits, to go on until he collapsed. These men were of no match to him and his strengths, his training, or even in his league. He showed nothing of humor to them, showing any kind of emotion was  
death. He remained looking frustrated.

He brought his hand down and rested it on his sister shoulder who was now standing in front of him. He wasn't sure when she got there, he just knew she was there.

"Fine, they can sta-omph" he was wrapped in his sister's embrace with her squealing for joy. He brought his right arm over her in a half hug, the other gripping the rag he still held tightly. He wasn't allowed to show his rage to her, he had to channel  
it towards something else. He had to show his sister that he loved her dearly, but the things she does infuriated him. Pain. Pain was a good way to channel his anger. He was sure that these intruders now guests saw his left hand shaking, but he remained  
neutral, nothing was allowed to show, not to her, but a few things slipped past him. He doesn't mean for them to happen, it just happens and they are interpreted wrong. So wrong. Oh so wrong!

His sister pulled away and walked past him into the kitchen, her whispering to him "They only saw the ears," then she spoke more loudly. "Nice job for a blind man! Even though it's way past high noon!"

"For the last time, I'm not blind! And it's not-" shit, he didn't even look at the time. But he knew it wasn't 12 in the afternoon if she was home then it should be about 5 maybe past 6:30pm even. And he wasn't even making lunch. More like a snack.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that!" she called, he heard a snap outside.

His head whipped to the sound as he ripped off the blindfold. There was no way that they found him. They couldn't have!

"Shit," he whispered and quickly before the eye could see him move he was out the door into the woods that was his front yard.

Silence was met. There was no silence in these woods.

Shadows were close.

Hunters.

The unearthly wind blew past him.

 **"So it is you, nii-chan,", "it's nii-chan,"** multiple voices said in the wind as it died out. The language is Japanese, it is his second language, the first being English,  
his third is Chinese. He knew multiple languages, as well as culture and customs. His most favorable was the dances and music that he was taught. He used the dance in his fighting style, he even grew accustomed to hearing music as he fought. He gave  
a soft feral growl. They found him. His ninja family had found him.

 **"Come home to us, nii-chan,", "yes come home, nii-chan,"** the voices said into the wind, coaxing him to go along with them.

 **"Why the hell should I?"** he growled out, prepared to fight for his life if he refused his 'family'.

 **"Master misses you,", "yes we miss you,"** the voices were like sirens luring him to go deeper into the forest. He made sure to plant himself well, if he showed that he  
was breaking to their will, they will snatch him away without a word.

 **"Leave, I'm-"**

 **"Who are they?", "strange chakra's,"** the voices interrupted him.

 **"Friends, powerful ones,"** he said, using the strange guests in his house for his own protection. He felt selfish for doing such a thing to people he just met, he hoped they would understand.

 **"We'll be back for you, Kaoru-nii,", "Yes, will be back, nii-chan,"** then it was quiet, forest quiet, some of the forest sounds returning. His allowed his heart to hammer  
against his chest as he leaned heavily against a tree. He couldn't believe they found him. He wasn't sure how they had found him, he hid himself well, he hid his sister well. Then a thought came. Did they follow those strange men to his home? He tensed  
at the thought of having them in his home. He turned towards the house and elegantly walked in, silently shutting the door. He kept his face blank. He picked up the blindfold that he carelessly threw to the floor in his haste to check on the noise.  
Surely these people would want to know, about how he can do the things he can, questions about the 'ears' his sister accidentally 'showed' them.

 **"Ka-"** one of them spoke, he quickly shook his head 'no'. **"But that is your-"** he shook his head 'no' again. He wasn't using 'that' name.

Not ever.

He will not use his 'earned' name with these people, especially with his sister so close.

"Are you going to introduce me to them, Jessica?" 'Kaoru' asked as he put the blindfold back on as he heard his sister run back into the living room.

"Sorry! Jesse, let me introduce you to, Itachi Uchiha," he tensed at the name, then Jessica grabbed his hand and placed it on who he presumed was 'Itachi Uchiha's' face. He heard a few snickers from the other's in the room. "Kisame Hoshigaki, Kakuzu-"

"I'm not blind, Jessica." He said flatly.

"Really? Then why are you wearing that blindfold, if it's not for bedroom purposes?" he could hear his sisters satisfaction of humor.

"Damn, she's got you there fucker."

"That's Hidan, would you like to touch his face?" his sister asked happily cheekily. He recognized these names. These were the names from the ninja clans around the town. They recently disbanded from their original house's and went into a new group called  
the 'Akatsuki', the ninja group is very dangerous, feared by every ninja that knew about them.

"Who else?" his voice wasn't playing around.

"What?" his sister was confused by his tone, he knew she would be, he never used such a tone with her before.

"Who else."

"Uh, Sasori, and Deidara. . ." she then grew silent. Shit. Shit. SHIT! The only ones that weren't here were Zetsu, Pein, and Konan. If these were the people he was thinking of, then his sister had just invited their death to their home. "They're the Akatsuki  
I was telling you about," she went on explaining. Even worse! They are who he thought they were. "They di-"

"Akatsuki?"

"Yeah, from Naruto," a. . . T.V show? So they weren't the Akatsuki he was thinking of. His Akatsuki were from different families he himself is from the Onishi family. Itachi is from the Uchiha family, Kisame was from the Hoshigaki family, Kakuzu was from  
the Konishi family, Hidan was from the Okabe family, Deidara was from the Takatsukasa family and Sasori was from the Itakura family. "What's wrong?" his sister sensed something in him.

"Nothing important, for now," he said and relaxed a bit, he still didn't trust these people. There was no reason to worry his sister of his pitiful fright. "Why don't you call for pizza, and make sure to say 'Party', I'll put the salad away." He said  
and walked into the kitchen, distracting his sister with the rare treat. He pulled the blindfold down and started putting everything away, washing some of the utensils he used for cutting.

"So that's your over protective brother you were talking about, huh?" someone in the living room asked his sister. He could hear their conversation. He never liked having his sister here so he made sure to not get a television set, a stereo, or even a  
computer for the house. It was almost barren from electronics aside from the single land-line, single cell phone that his sister has, his alarm clock that he never uses, and the basic living tools like a dishwasher, oven, fridge, freezer, washer and  
dryer. Because this place was so far from the city he made sure there was a place where his sisters bus can turn around on. He cleared out most of the trees in the area and used them for firewood so they could have a 'camp out' or they could build  
something with the cut wood. He filled in the holes where the stumps used to be and grew grass for the lawn. So far it was looking good, but he hated how he had to move at a 'human's' pace. He could clear this out in no time if he used his skills.

"Seems kind of boring if you ask me, hm."

"We've only just met him, where is his workshop?"

"Why would you want to know that?"

"She said he works with wood." He pulled his blindfold back up once he was done and walked out into the living room.

"My workshop is just out the door to the left on the side of the house." He said, "Just don't break anything, gym is in the basement, that solitary door over there, bedrooms are up stairs, any of the open doors. Jessica, I have a feeling that Sid is going  
to come by soon, don't encourage him."

"Me? Encourage, Sid? Shouldn't it be the other way round?" Jessica asked. Jesse kept silent as he looked at his sister. "Fine, but he's going to be attacking you anyways. It's not like he has time for me any more."

"Cook out tomorrow night?" Jesse asked.

"Really! As in Barbecue!" Jessica asked now excited.

"Sure, along with s'mores and ghost stories."

"Yes!" he was tackled into a hug, "You are the best brother in the world!" Jessica then ran off to some part of the house. He brought down the blindfold as soon as he was sure his sister was nowhere near him. The numbers in the group before him had shrunk,  
the red head was missing, the blue hue guy, and the silver haired guy was also gone.

"Any harm comes to my sister, I'm killing every one of you. Even if you can't be killed, I'll torture you until you know better then to mess with my words or test my patients." He stated calmly and walked out of the house. He walked over to his workshop  
and seen that the red head was there, "tools are in the drawers and the cabinet, the chest remains locked and hidden from my sister. That's where I keep my weapons, and poisons. Keep my skills as a ninja away from my sister. I'm trying to keep her  
from my world so she doesn't have to go through it like I had."

"What happened?" the red haired man asked.

"I ran from my family, it seems they had found me again. My guess is that they followed your stench and chakra." he seen the brown dead eyes turn to him. He could feel that they were insulted. Hell, he would follow the strange chakra too, to see where  
they would go, "My training is beyond yours, my logic in the art is also different. My earlier threat still stands," he said and picked up an axe that was leaning against the table.

○ ﴾ ● ﴿ ○ ﴾ ● ﴿ ○ ﴾ ● ﴿ ○ ﴾ ● ﴿ ○ ﴾ ● ﴿ ○ ﴾ ● ﴿ ○ ﴾ ● ﴿ ○ ﴾ ● ﴿ ○

He chopped wood for about half an hour, before the pizza finally came, he was out of breath, and somewhere along the way his shirt flew off. He planned on chopping more wood so he just stuck the axe into the large wood stump. He glanced around for his  
shirt and found it had wings and flew near his workshop. He picked it up, shook it, and slipped it on before walking to the delivery guy.

"Nice, if I lived up here and I had that kind of body I'd show it off to," the guy said. He paid for the pizza, and his sister brought it into the house quickly before the guy could blink.

"Chopping wood, and my physic are two very different things," Jesse smiled, he was sure that Sid was finally rubbing off on him.

"Do I smell pizza!" a new voice entered, "Ooo, they brought a hot one! Hey, sweetheart you doing anything special tonight?" A dark blue eyed, matched with his dark blue medium hair said coming up to the drive way.

"Sid lay off, or you'll traumatize them."

"You're right, but I wasn't talking about the pizza guy." Sid smiled at him.

"Where the hell did I put my axe?" Jesse muttered, and the deliverer laughed.

"Don't get me wrong, you've got a nice ass," Sid winked at the other male.

"Haha, well thanks, enjoy," the guy said and started walking to his car.

"Oh don't worry, I shall! How about later tonight, handsome!?" Sid called after. "I like him, I hope he comes more often," Sid commented and watched Jesse. "What happened?" his tone no longer held humor.

"Ah, tell you later, let's go eat before it's all gone." Jesse said and started for the house.

"What kind of show did you give him? And how come you didn't wait until I got here?" Sid asked as they walked through the door. "Oh, is it your sister's birthday? Lot of guys here, or are you planning on cheating on me?"

"Not my birthday, and my brother would never think of cheating on you! Hey, Sid!" Jessica ran out and hugged Sid. "They are staying with us for a bit until they can get back home. Although a few of them do seem quite intent on watching my brother while  
he chopped wood. I think the pizza guy is also into him," Jessica giggled.

"I told you not to encourage him," Jesse muttered as he walked into the kitchen to get a slice of pizza.

"How far did the shirt fly?" Sid asked hurriedly.

"To his workshop, it had some help getting there," Jessica laughed.

"Damn, now I wish I was here earlier then I could get a show before dinner." Laughter was heard. This was bad.

"Oh you know how much of a tease my brother is," Jessica said. It was so bad. "Besides, he's probably going to go back out there, were having a cook out tomorrow night." Jessica said and he heard Sid purr. It was the worst. Why did he have to make a friend  
like Sid, and why is his sister such a pervert half the time?

"I'll stay the night so I can properly enjoy myself. Jesse is so not escaping me this time," Sid said.

"The only thing missing is your muscles." he heard someone say. He never relied on strength, he preferred to keep his speed, and stamina, although he does have some muscles, they weren't big as the blue guy, but still noticeable.

"Hey, Jesse! Where's your blindfold?" Jessica asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Blindfold?!" Sid was there in an instant.

"Chopped it up into little bits." Jesse said and finished his pizza, he went for another slice.

"Damn, I so would have used it-"

"Sid, it's your turn to chop." Jesse interrupted him.

"Alright, but I expect a reward after." Sid said and ate his pizza in silence.

● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ●

ZA - I've decided to make this story into a bunch of one-shots. It will be a story, it won't be a full story. So suggest what these guy will go through, suggest pairings, holidays, or anything really. This is an introductory of sorts, it does have a plot,  
and it will be implement through the one-shots. I have a few one-shots in mind, pairings, well you'll find out. I'm always open to pairing suggestions, nothing is set in stone, but these guys will go home, so your choice whether Jesse, Jessica, and  
Sid will be brokenhearted. Also, Sid is a complete mystery. So don't worry about him as much. This world is based on natural colors, and Sid defies all of it. I'll explain the 'ears' in later one-shots.

Jesse – 22 (Nov. 13)

Jessica – 15 (July 18)

Sid - ? (? ?)


	2. Day of Forests

It was a foggy morning when Jesse woke up, he walked out in only a light grey sweatpants and a red long sleeve shirt. One look around and he saw that Sasori (he was properly introduced over dinner when Sid and Jessica calmed down) was at his small wood shop area. A nod of acknowledgement and they went their separate ways.

Jesse always enjoyed runs, especially when he became a large timber wolf. His pelt wasn't glamorous, it wasn't dark as a stereotypical pure black, it wasn't outrageous as deep blue or bright pink. It was just a  
normal pelt you see in zoos or wildlife pictures.

Although it doesn't mean that he was a normal wolf either. He discovered it while he was training, one of the other ninja apprentices had gotten him so mad that he completely lost it. His master watched as he nearly destroyed the courtyard due to his uncontrollable power. He was no longer allowed to train with the other kids that were there. They viewed it as a punishment, rather then for their own safety. He himself asked to be trained alone and his master agreed. He didn't want to see anyone else hurt.

XXXX

" _Hey, Jessibell!" one of the kids laughed, he was training with a staff with another kid. The children realized that he was the top of the class, and tried to sabotage him any chance they got. Normally their antics didn't bother him, but this day was different. It was the one year anniversary of his kidnapping. He was feeling annoyed, and sad that a whole year had gone by and his missed his sister First birthday. FIRST! It sent a surge of rage through him, and he started to relentlessly attack his opponent._

" _Oh look! Don't break a nail, Jessibell!" He knew they were just fuelling his rage, but the damage had already been done. He knocked the poor kid over, probably one of them that was trying to calm him down, and was actually nice to him. He turned to the other kids and challenged them. They laughed and accepted. Little did they know that it might have been the last thing they'll ever do. "Don't cry when I beat you down, filth!" the child said picking up a staff of his own and they started._

" _Jessibell! Jessibell!" the other children around them started chanting. "Break a nail, and cry out hell! Jessibell! Jessibell! Nothing can stop us now!"_

 _All Jesse could see was red, and he broke the sticks and shifted into a large snarling beast. He had become a two headed dog, one breathed fire, while the other was drooling acid. He didn't have a conscious mind, and just attacked everything and everyone._

 _When his rage had come down, he shifted back and seen his damage. Half the house was collapsed, the dojo was nearly in rubble's, the walls had crumbled down by a large paw, scratch marks were on the grown, as well as blackened fire marks everywhere, some where the fire was still burning, acid had melt some of the walls, and created holes in the ground, and some of the house. He looked around horrified at the wreckage. Then he noticed the bodies. Some were burned, some were corrosive damaged. He could also detect the scent and taste of blood, on his tongue and in the air._

" _Jesse!" his master called out in an angry tone. "Come," the man walked in the damaged house, he had no choice but to follow. His only thought was 'I'm never turning into that again.' and ever since then, he never turned into that feral beast._

* * *

He shook his massive head and ran, his large paws hitting the ground silently as he started to pick up speed. He ran his territory in the forest and soon around the entirety of the town that was also in cased in a forest. No one in this town knows of him and his sister, of course they knew Sid was a character, and wouldn't believe him unless they saw it for themselves.

Yes, Sid was a wolf shifter as well, and of course Sid would defy all natural colors as much as possible. He wasn't even sure how they guy did it.

* * *

 _He did it. He ran from that awful place! "Look for my sister and bring her back, yeah right! I'm never going back!" Jesse muttered to himself as he walked from the mountains and into city life. He quickly blended in, his pace swift as he made for the docks to go to the last place he's ever known._ _  
_ _Returning to that house, it was a nightmare, worse yet it had people living in it. He stood out there wondering what had happened all those years ago._

 _He could remember his mothers voice singing to him softly, his father reassuring him. Telling him 'it will be alright, you'll see,' a kiss to the forehead and he was out of his room_ _ _with one last look at him__ _ _. His mother lingered,__ _smiling at him, reassuring him in her language. He understood some of it, but not all. He remembered his nickname his mother had given him 'Shippou,' and the word 'look after' and his sisters nickname, 'Suzu.' he nodded to his mother, a silent promise that he'll do his best._

 _He shook those memories away, running a hand through his hair. He looked to the side_ _and_ _ _noticed a police cruiser coming by.__

 _"Sir, are you alright?" The police man asked him,_ _coming up beside him in the car and a rolled down window._

 _"Yes, just old memories of this place, sorry I didn't mean to bother," Jesse said and started walking away,_ _ _he wasn't sure how well his English was now but he guessed that he now sported an accent__ _ _. He could still hear the two in the car, 'did he know these people? Or did he know the murder victims?' Their hushed voices were still__ _audible_ _ _him to hear. A grim thought entering, a sick smirk on his lips. If only they knew, he is the son of those 'victims' he watched them die before him.__

 _"Excuse me, sir. We'd like you to come down with us." The police reached him and waited for his answer._

 _"Of course, but why? If you don't mind me asking." Jesse asked politely._

 _"Just a few questions, if you don't mind." He gave a nod to them and went._

 _He was asked if he knew the family at that house currentl_ _ _y, h__ _ _e said 'no'. He was asked about his religion,__ _ _h__ _ _e answered 'catholic'. He was asked about his place of birth, he answered 'here'. Then they asked him his name.__

 _"Jesse_ _Elric_ _ _Grave, first born to Kelper Alexander Gra__ _ _v__ _ _e, and Run Onishi." He answered and everything was in chaos. He refused to answer anything else, and put on a pitiful look. "Do you know where my sister is?" He asked once everything's calmed down.__

* * *

The run was refreshing but he wasn't tired and it still was foggy out, he only guessed that he ran for about half an hour before he reached his part of the forest again. Slowing his pace he reached a peculiar tree that was stripped of all its branches and bark. He circled around it once and made a mad dash up using every ounce left of his strength, concentrating it all to his four paws. He reached the top and hung there for a bit. His large paw resting on a straight cut, then he pulled himself up and sat there. He watched as the town woke, his house also waking, he stayed there for a moment, just watching.

Then his sister walked out school bag in hand, she stopped, a foot on the step to her bus. He knew she was waiting for him, so he let loose a howl. Then he heard her howl, and the bus was driving away. Sid waved her off and looked over to where he probably think he is. He wasn't sure, but it does look like the blue eyed man was looking right at him. It sent a chill down his spine. He shook his head, no one can see him here.

No one knew about this tree it was his and his alone. Nothing can get to him and nothing can see him, but he can see them. Jesse stayed up in his tree a while longer. At least until lunch time. By then he was out of his wolf form and sat meditating. Sid was out and called for him, he had no choice but to go back. He stood from his high perch and jumped. Landing elegantly on the forest floor, from his eight hundred or more foot drop, he jogged back and seen that Sid was waiting for him. "Welcome home," he smiled.

"I'm home," he said and walked past, intent on a shower. He seen that everyone was seated on the couch, as if waiting for him.

"Are there wolves in the forest?" Kakuzu asked, his tone holding no emotion.

"Wolves? Are you crazy? Of course there are wolves out there!" Sid said animated, answering for Jesse. He was glad for it, and wondered how Sid always knew to but in when Jesse needed him too.

"Wonder how much they'll sell for," the miser said mostly to himself.

"Sorry, but they are protected, by their alpha." Jesse rolled his eyes as Sid pointed at him. Then continued to say "and I'm his mate." He felt that it was much to early for this and retreated to his room, where his own bathroom was, for that shower.

* * *

 _They had just moved to this small town, surrounded by a lush forest. Jessica didn't take too it, ever since Jesse took over to be her legal guardian, it seemed as if she hated him. He was used to being hated, but it was nothing like this. This was his sister. She was suppose to love him, not hate him. She never asked, but he could feel that she was silently asking him 'Why did you leave?' he wished he could answer that question, but he had to wait for her to ask it._

 _They walked around the town, enjoying, well he was enjoying, she looked miserable. Soon they met with the elder couple he knew as Mr and Mrs Spade. They exchanged greetings, joked with his kid sister, teasing her about the seasonal roller coaster in the woods._

" _Don't go into the forest at night, its haunted! You can hear screaming at a certain time of year, it is said that a bunch of teenagers went into the woods at night, and died mysteriously! Ever since then, screaming, horrible, horrible screaming!" Mr Spade said in a serious tone and face. Then he smiled. "Heed our warnings child, wouldn't want you becoming one of those screaming souls in the forest."_

" _Oh hush, that's not true at all! Don't pay and mind to him, deary. He's just a crazy old coot." Mrs Spade said and pushed her husband along. "Have a nice day, loves!" she called to them._

" _What the hell?" Jessica muttered and turned to walk away._

" _You what he says is right, heard it for myself," Jesse couldn't help but play along to the old mans words._

" _Yeah, right, I'll believe it when I see it."_

" _And seeing is believing? At first, I thought like that, then I just learned to believe, no matter how far fetched the story is. Faith little sister, faith."_

" _Trust, and Pixie dust. Right, you watch too much t.v. what did you do, watch cartoons thinking that it will fill the void of having no sister?"_

" _I never watched t.v. where is that saying from?"_

" _You're joking right?" He looked at her genuinely curious. "You're not. . . it's from a stupid movie, Neverland or something of the like. Tinkerbell? Who cares, it's stupid."_

" _Oh. . ." Jesse said not pushing any further._

" _Geez! I was kidding! It's the greatest movie I've ever watched! And plus. . . from what my aunt said it reminded her of her sister. When she called Suzu. Not sure what it meant."_

" _Suzu? You know, it means 'Bell' in Japanese. Father-"_

" _Hello, Jesse! Be careful, a strange man is going around town causing all kinds of havoc!" Mr Eckart said from his shop._

" _Thanks, we'll be careful!" Jesse called out._

" _I'm hungry, let's go in here," Jessica said and walked into Lionhert, a small restaurant. Jesse followed after smiling softly. She sat down at a booth, and they ordered their drinks._

" _So what were you saying about 'Bells'?" Jessica asked._

" _Well, father was a strange man, liked all things odd. He wanted matching names for his children, and always liked the word 'Jess'. He planned on using it for our nicknames, to confuse everyone else. Of course it never happened, because he ended up calling me 'Jay Jay', and you 'Bell'.-"_

" _Hello! I'm Sid Stone," a strange man slid up to their table. Jessica immediately went under the table and came up beside Jesse. Sid sat down and smiled at them. Jessica pressed herself further away from the man, and a little closer to Jesse. As if he'll protect her. He would, he was die for her if he had to. He narrowed his gaze at the man. How he managed to slip under his radar he'll never know._

" _Jesse, and this is my little sister, Jessica," Jesse said guarded. He readied himself for an attack if this guy proved to be a threat. Sid only smiled more, and stripped himself of his had and large trench coat. What revealed was a striking look about him. It was very much odd. Dark blue hair, shimmering a lighter color in the sunlight. Sparkling deep blue eyes, reflecting something he wasn't sure of._

" _Weirdo," Jessica mumbled and hid further into Jesse._

" _Now, there's no need for names like that, sweetie," Sid said softly, his gaze holding a soft brotherly gaze to her. Jessica must have noticed because she stopped hiding. Jesse was not convinced, and leaned forward, distracting that look from Jessica._

" _What do you want?" Jesse said, a protect tone had set in, and his brother instincts kicked in._

" _Me? Want? Oh, no, nothing! Just curious as to who you two were."_

" _Well, now you know," Jesse said quickly and sat up, keeping a guard up and silently telling this guy to leave. Of course he didn't. He only smiled._

" _I'm curious about your names, as soon as I heard you speaking Japanese I just had to come over and investigate."_

" _Jesse, and Jessica."_

" _No, last names."_

" _Grave."_

" _And your mother?"_

" _Onishi."_

" _As in Onishi Run?"_

" _You know our mother?"_

" _No, I just heard about it, news is that a Jesse Elric Grave have returned from the dead. Well, something like that along those lines. So I took it upon myself to figure out what you were all about. And what better, then from the source himself?"_

" _So what do you know?" Jessica asked, curious of what the strange mystery had to say._

" _Just that your parents were murdered, and Jesse was no where to be found. Some say that he was kidnapped and killed in a different location. That was the main theory, until Jesse came home."_

" _Nothing about me?" Jessica asked._

" _No, nothing outrageous for you, since your mother Run had left you with your aunt, since she's been so wanting a weekend with you." Sid smiled at her._

" _What I want to know is, the nicknames your father and mother gave you. What their origin is."_

" _Suzu, means bell, and because our mother liked our fathers nickname for Jessica, she decided to call her that too."_

" _Really?" Jessica asked, amazed._

" _Yes, she even said that you have a 'bell' like laugh when you were little."_

" _What about you? What did mother call you?" Jessica asked, excited._

" _Well, she didn't have a nickname for me, but she often referred that I look like her friend from a long time ago. I told her that I would want to be called by that precious friend's name, she smiled at me, and said 'Shippou, always be this kind and sweet,' I told her that I will."_

" _What does Shippou mean?"_

" _It means the-"_

" _Seven treasures. So you are the one I'm looking for." Sid interrupted quietly. Then said, "well it was nice meeting you both, I'll catch you two later," he winked at them and he gathered his things and left._

" _He was nice," Jessica said and their food arrived._

" _I guess," Jesse said and they ate in silence, and excited chatter after on the way home._

* * *

Jesse walked down dressed and seen that all eyes were on him. 'Explanation time,' he thought and waited for the questions.

"Who are you?" Kisame spoke first.

"I am Jesse Grave, first born of Kelper Grave, and Run Onishi." He answered simply.

"Your a ninja." Sasori spoke next.

"Yes."

"How?"

"I was abducted by the Onishi family, they were suppose to have me and my sister but my sister was at another place."

"Why?"

"I don't know why, but before my parents were struck down in front of me, they had her in a safe place, my guess is that they wanted to hide me away too but couldn't."

"Why did your parents die?" Sasori continued.

"My guess is as good as yours, from what my master said, me and my sister were supposed to be with the Onishi family to be trained but, I guess my mother refused and ran."

"Why are you being hunted, hm?" Deidara asked this time.

"Because I ran. I've been hiding for seven years only to be found again because of your chakras."

"Blaming us, are we, Bastard?" Hidan asked.

"Yes." Jesse said giving no satisfaction to the foul mouthed man.

"Bitch."

"No that would be, Sid."

"Excuse me?" Sid asked disbelief laced in his voice.

"Then stop acting like you are in heat." Jesse said.

"In... what!" Sid yelled. "You are so fucking lucky you are so hot!" Sid walked out and into the basement.

"Anything we can do?" Itachi asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Hide your chakras, change your clothes, look after my sister." Silence.

Silence, no movements.

"Anything else?" Itachi asked.

Silence.

Met with more silence.

"Help out whenever you can." Jesse took the silence from before as a sign of no more questions.

"Ah! Wait, hm! What about those ears we seen on your sister?" Jesse turned and looked at the blonde. He gave a soft sigh, and he partly shifted.

"It's a curse from our mother," he said his wolf human form stood before them, "my mother kept hers hidden well from the Onishi family, they thought it skipped a generation. It's why they want me and my sister so badly that they are not willing to kill us."

"They want to use you." Itachi stated. Jesse only nodded. He shifted back to normal, and watched them.

"No one knows, my sister doesn't know about me being a ninja, let's keep it that way," Jesse said and paused.

"Believe it or not," Sid walked in, partly shifted, deep blue back, light blue underbelly and socks and everywhere else black. Clothes nowhere to be found. "I'm also a wolf ninja, different family different line," he finished. Yeah, Jesse has no clue about Sid. He's just, Sid. Then Sid fully shifted into a wolf, slightly larger then a normal wolf, strong build. He walked and sat next to Jesse like a loyal dog.

"Any more questions?"Jesse asked. Silence.

"He's wearing clothes right?" Kisame asked.

"No, he's not." With that Jesse quickly left for his room and closed the door right when Sid shifted back into a human. He grabbed his dirty clothes and went out to toss them into the basement and went into the kitchen to make lunch. Not daring to look into the living room, or for the naked man running around his house.

After all that, Jesse trained in the front yard for the rest of the day. No interruptions, only wolf whistles from Sid as he watched from the porch.

* * *

ZA- there you have it, another ch. down. From my iPod. Don't worry this is only information stuffs the fun stuff is coming soon. Suggestions always open~

Edits: Added a past piece and some grammar edits.

Computer edits: More past stuff, grammar fixes, and additional information.


	3. Love Issues

" _Brother, do you believe in 'Love-at-first-sight'?" a lovely girl of 17 asked, looking up at her strong older brother out of curiosity._

" _Jessica, I've seen plenty of people and not once have I fallen in love with them." said older brother answered truthfully. It was in his ninja training that he should look at everyone and gauge their threat against him. He knows their eye color, hair color, skin tone, voice, what kind of acne cream they use, what they wash themselves with, what kind of soap they use, what kind of shampoo and conditioner they use, he knows their scent, and their height and weight. Nothing gets past him. He knows everything about the person sight and scent wise._

" _No, I mean, really look at someone for the first time and your heart flutters. Look right into their eyes and immediately think that this is the one you were meant to be with." Jessica clarified._

" _Like I said, I've looked at a lot of people and not once have I fallen in love with them." He repeated. "What is with you? Why talk about this, who is he?" he asked jump starting into 'Brother mode' as Jessica said it._

" _No," Jessica laughed, "deactivate 'Brother mode', Jesse, honestly, you are too much." Jessica laughed, "I'm just saying have you ever fallen in love with anyone?"_

" _Why are you asking this? It's unlike you to ask about my s-love life," Jesse had just caught himself, he knew perfectly well that Jessica knew about sex, but he still views her as his baby sister that he only got to spend three months with when she was born to when he was taken from his home._

" _Ah! Do you love or have loved anyone in your miserable grandfather life?" Jessica asked starting to get frustrated._

" _No."_

" _Why not?"_

" _. . . no?" Jesse figured that he should stick with 'Yes' or 'No' answers, but this question wasn't giving him any leeway for such answers. Apparently now Jessica wants 'specific' answers._

" _Fuck!" Jessica cursed out loud and flopped on the couch arms over her brown eyes, black hair spilled about her dripping over the edge of the couch. "Jesse, your 21 and you don't have a girlfriend. Are you gay?" said older brother rose a brow at his little sisters antics. He knew how old he was, he knew that he was single. Why state it? And why does she question his sexuality with such malice that it might hurt?_

" _I don't see why you should question my sexuality, I thought all siblings were okay with their other siblings with their sexual preference, no matter what." Jesse said and made way to go and do some laundry, hoping that this statement would end the 'awkward' conversation._

" _Of course I don't care if it's a guy or a girl, or an animal as long as you're happy!" Jessica yelled out, clearly still annoyed. "Are you happy?"_

● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ●

He had just stopped mid sentence when this memory occurred to him. The main fact was that it had nothing to do with what he was talking about. He didn't even know what he was talking about.

"Jesse?" Kisame asked, looking at Jesse's frozen form, looking like he was on his way out the door.

"You were saying something about where you were going, hm?" Deidara asked on the other side of Kisame on the couch. "Hey! Hello, hm!" Jesse remained where he was a few moments more wondering if what his sister had said from nearly a year ago, collided with the events that were happening now. Clearly he didn't like anyone here. Sure they were enjoyable to hang around, but, he didn't like them. At least not in that way. 'Do I?' he wondered, confused for the first time in his life.

"Was this what she meant?" he said aloud and quickly turned on his heel to go and speak with his sister that went down into the basement to grab something.

What he saw nearly caused his heart to jump out of his chest, he yelled falling back at the lion head that was growling with rage and superiority. It then crouched revealing his sister's head riding the large beast.

"You okay?" Jessica asked, seeing his frightened expression. Yeah, she meant to scare him, but not this much. It was indeed a victory.

To him, Hidan's laughter was in the far distance, he was still trying to collect himself as best as he could. The sudden remembrance of that awkward conversation a year ago, and now a large lion that looked as if it wanted to eat him. He wasn't sure how he was suppose to deal with large lions, everything else that he encountered were easy but a lion wasn't something to mess around with. Especially lioness'. He was still caught in between showing his sister what he could actually do, and not showing her. He still hasn't told her that he was a ninja, a real life ninja that could do exactly what these men in his house can do. He still hasn't told her that she can do it too.

He breathed out a sigh, laying down on the floor where he fell on his ass. "Just when I thought I got the little sister thing figured out. . ." he got up and walked out the door, saying nothing. He had keys in his hand, so maybe he was going somewhere with the car. "I'm going to Sid's," he muttered and got in the car, buckled up, started the car, and drove to either pick up his best friend, or visit him.

Soon enough he spotted Sid on the road walking to his house. He slowed the car down, and let the blue haired male in. Together they drove in silence back to Sid's house. Once there they got out.

"What's the matter, your sister hit you with 'I like girls'?" Sid asked laughing.

"No, she attacked me with a lion head, and worse yet, she just stood there." Sid busted out laughing, and Melody came out wondering what all the fuss was about. "Hey, sweetheart," Jesse said smiling at her, she smiled back a small dust of pink on her cheeks.

"Hii, Jesse," she said back equal to his 'I'm-picking-you-up' voice, as she describes it, "what's wrong?" she asked, now concerned.

"Nn," he grimaced, "Nothing get's past you," he said guiltily.

"Get in here, both of you." she said sounding crossed as she walked in. Sid closed his car door and followed after his sister. Jesse locked the car, pocking the keys and closed his own car door and jogged to keep up with the two.

○ ﴾ ● ﴿ ○ ﴾ ● ﴿ ○ ﴾ ● ﴿ ○ ﴾ ● ﴿ ○ ﴾ ● ﴿ ○ ﴾ ● ﴿ ○ ﴾ ● ﴿ ○ ﴾ ● ﴿ ○

He told them of his memory, and of what happened.

"Ah, I remember that day!" Sid said smiling seductively at Jesse. "That was the day when you told your sister that you and me had something special." Sid glided his chair over to Jesse, Melody giggled at her brother's overly unhealthy affection to Jesse.

"I said that to get her off my case," Jesse weakly defended himself.

● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ● ﴾ ○ ﴿ ●

" _Jessica, look, right now I just want to spend time with you. When I want to go out with some-"_

" _Then why don't you?" Jessica interrupted._

" _Okay, what Sid and I have is special-" Jesse was interrupted by said man walking in._

" _Oh we do, do we?" Sid smiled closing the door._

○ ﴾ ● ﴿ ○ ﴾ ● ﴿ ○ ﴾ ● ﴿ ○ ﴾ ● ﴿ ○ ﴾ ● ﴿ ○ ﴾ ● ﴿ ○ ﴾ ● ﴿ ○ ﴾ ● ﴿ ○

"Sure, love, sure." Sid said and got up giving Jesse back his space. Jesse relaxed as soon as Sid was far enough away and looked across the table to Melody.

"What you two have is special, what woman would think that they could storm in and break you two apart?" Melody said still giggling.

"Honestly, Sid is making you worse! You used to be a sweet young girl that understood the problems of men." Jesse frowned at her, while she laughed.

"And you're no better!? You flirt with the pizza _man_!" she said.

"I d-" he thought about it, then plopped his head down on the table.

"And with countless women that even show a hint of interest, you even let guys _hit on you_!" Melody went on.

"Okay that-wait how do you know this!" Jesse demanded. Melody only laughed and got up from the table to finish her daily chores. Not once has he seen her around him when he talks to people. Not once. She must be a ninja. Or a spy.


	4. Childhood: Jesse

"The first time I met you. . ." Jesse started looking at Jessica. Sid and the others were gathered around him, Jessica had asked what they were like as children.

 _He looked at his tiny little sister in his mothers arms. He was only six when he first seen her. She was so adorable! Those chubby little cheeks, button nose, soft skin, soft hair, she was so cute._

 _"Would you like to hold her?" his mother asked him, he looked up at her in wonderment, then a thought occurred. What if he dropped her. He quickly shook his head 'no' worry etched on his face. His mother laughed kindly, "It's okay, daddy will help you," and just as she said his father appeared behind him and taught him how to hold his sister._

 _"Ah! She's so warm!" he whispered excited, Jesse looked at his sister. A powerful urge to protect her with all his being. "Jessica, I'm your big brother, Jesse." he said happily to her, Jessica started to squirm and cry. Jesse panicked for a moment, unsure of what to do, then it hit him. "Bad dreams? Don't worry, I'll protect you from them! That's what brothers do! It's what I'll do! I'll save you until you are ready to fend for yourself. But it won't mean that I won't be there with you, because I'll always be around, even if you can't see me. If you can't see me, then that means I'm protecting you with everything I've got. And trust me! I've got a lot!" Jesse announced, Jessica calmed down at the sound of his soothing voice. "I'll protect you, Jessica. I'll be here when you wake, and if I'm not, it only means I'm doing my job protecting you."_

"HA! You sappy Bastard!" Hidan called out.

"Hey! If you don't shut the hell up, I'm eating you!" Jessica called out, her eyes glassy and slightly watery.

"Oh! Scary Bitch Slapper," Hidan mocked.

"I'm sewing your mouth shut!" Kakuzu announced and did just that. Jessica relaxed a small smile on her lips.

"Thank you, Kakuzu," she said and turned to Jesse waiting for the rest of the story to be told.

"Hehe, after that announcement from my six year old self, I did as I promised. I protected you from falling down the stairs, I was there when you woke up crying, I was there when you fell on your face in the snow," Jesse laughed remembering that time.

 _The snow was thick on the ground, Christmas had just passed and they were trying out their new sleds. The small hill beside their house was perfect for them. Jessica had started clinging on to Jesse, who started to find it a bit annoying. But he didn't want to push her away like most of his friends did with their siblings. He thought it was mean of them._

 _"Stay with, dada, I'm going to make sure it's safe, okay?" Jesse told Jessica and she did as he asked. Really he just wanted some time to himself, and went down the hill with his sled, and took a long time to get back up._

 _"Jezpfff!" Jessica called, Jesse smiled at her, and put on an effort that it took a while for him to get up on top. Jessica waited patiently, admiring her brother for climbing such a mountain for her._

 _"It's a long way up, you sure you're ready to go down with me?" he said and flopped on his back. Jessica walked, or tried to walk over to him and hug him, only to land face first in the snow after a few steps away from their father._

 _"Oh, Bell," Kelper said and made a move to pick her up. But Jesse was quicker and lifted her up._

 _"You okay, Jessica? Oh, it's only water, look it's melting, you're okay. Shh. Let's go down the hill, and I'll pull you back up, sound good?" Only an excited squeal was heard and she was on his sled going down without him. "Hey! Wait for me! Come back! JESSICA!"_

Laughter erupted from the living room.

"So I just took off without you!" Jessica laughed.

"Yes, and I ran all the way down, out of breath just to pull you back up, only for you to do it all over again." Jesse informed.

"What a mean sister," Itachi put in, smirking.

"Hey! He said he'd pull me back up, and protect me! I didn't fall off the sled now did I?"

"No of course not! Just face plant in the snow!" Deidara laughed.

"What happened on the night of mom and dad's. . ." the room grew somber at Jessica's question.

"Ah, that's a different story. I'll tell you another time. I don't think you're ready for it yet," Jesse smiled at her.

"Still the overprotective brother!" Sid cut in smiling. "Hey, Jezpfffff!"

"Why the hell are you spitting on me!?" the room was in laughter once more. "It wasn't my fault that she couldn't say Jesse! And believe it or not, it was actually her first word."

"What?"

"Jesse was your first word," Jesse repeated.

"It was?" Jessica asked, smiling. Jesse nodded. "Aunty always said that my first word was 'Blanket'" Jesse only smiled.

"Probably because she never heard you talk until then, you were always the shy type, didn't like strangers. And if I'm correct, you probably tried running away, you did that to our last babysitter, but I was quicker and grabbed you before the babysitter knew what was going on."

"I feel so horrible, Aunty got to spend more time with me then you did."

"It's okay, at least I'm here for your prom." Jesse smiled, Jessica only reddened.

"JESSE!" she yelled.

"No, no, no, no, it's Jezpfffff!"

"Again with the spitting on me, get lost you blue freak!" Jesse called trying to wipe away Sid's saliva.

"That's hurtful!" Sid jumped over the couch and into Jesse's lap, possibly accidentally or purposely kicking Itachi in the side of the head. Jesse yelled and tried to push Sid away, only to have said blue haired man hang onto him even more. Kisame felt like he needed to intervene, and pulled Sid away like a cat stuck to a tree.

"Get over here you." Sid being an oddity himself started acting like a cat to try and get away.

"What really happened?" Jessica asked.

"What happened?" Jesse asked looking at Jessica, she turned sour and glared at him.

"You always know what I'm thinking so how about you put it to the test!" Jessica said and crossed her arms and leaned back into the couch. Jesse laughed, and watched Jessica for a moment. 'What happened that night when mom and dad died?' she was silently asking. But another question interfered. 'What's for dinner?' Jesse figured that he should tease her a bit, and went with Sid's question.

"What's for dinner." Jesse announced.

"What?" Jessica asked confused.

"Oh, that wasn't you? Must have been Sid."

"You can read Sid's mind!?"

"No of course. . . actually yeah. . ."

"How!" Jessica asked.

"Because he loves me!" Sid said proudly. Everyone looked at him and if they could, sweat drop. 'Are you going to tell her soon?' Jesse only shook his head at Sid, both answering the unasked question, and the stupid remark.

"Another time, Jessica," Jesse said.

"What happened in your childhood, after you disappeared?"

"Hm, not much to tell really b-"

"Were you molested?" Jessica deadpanned. Jesse looked at her, shocked for a moment, then busted out laughing.

"What gave you that idea!"

"You never talk about yourself! Half the time I don't even know if you are my brother!" Jesse calmed down after a few more moments.

"I am your brother, and from what I was back then, I am now. I never changed according to Aunty."

"What?"

"I'm serious, I hate people, I'm overprotective, over attentive-"

"That's your personality!" Jessica muttered.

"From what I do now, I did back then, even when you weren't there."

"That promise you made when I was born. . . you were keeping to it?"

"Yes, in more ways then one. I'll tell you someday, maybe when you graduate." Jesse said, hoping that they will stop when she turns 18, it's when they stopped training him and sent him out on more dangerous missions. He was first sent out when he was 16, and even then it was close to 'home'. 'I really am glad I ran,' Jesse thought, Sid of course caught the thought, and answered 'I am too.'

"And not a day later! I want to know about everything!" Jessica announced. "Oh, I have a recital coming up, you going?" Jessica asked hopeful.

"Of course I'll go," Sid cut in smiling. "Thank you for asking."

"Sid, you belong to Jesse," Jessica laughed and walked away.

"Was that a blessing I heard!" Sid called out.

"That was sarcasm," Jesse said, trying to get out of it. Jesse got up and walked into the kitchen, followed by Itachi. Together they started making dinner.


	5. First Meeting: Itachi

First meeting: Itachi

He was standing with Kisame in the sidewalk of a strange place. It looked, un-ninja like. It wasn't a village he knew of, and he knew quite a few villages. But this place, it was. . . different. Large picture windows in large, tall houses. Business places he knew of, but this was way different.

"What is this place, Itachi-san?" Kisame asked as he gazed around the place. It was small, yes, but still large like a city. He could smell the forest not far off, maybe this was a hidden village?

"I do not know," it had happened so fast, the transition. They ducked into an alleyway and put on henge. Kisame was not longer blue with gills and razor sharp fangs, but a tan color, and black hair. Itachi was slightly tanned, and short black hair. They walked out, no longer sporting their normal look, both in jeans, and Itachi in a long sleeve black shirt, and Kisame in a button up white shirt. They walked around the town and noticed a familiar chakra signature, or two familiar chakra signatures. They belonged to Kakuzu, and Hidan. Hidan still looked the same aside from his black hair, and brown eyes, while Kakuzu was black hair and black eyes, both wore black sweatpants, Hidan no shirt, and Kakuzu wore a long sleeve dark blue shirt, with a white fluffy looking black vest. They spotted them and walked over.

"Where the fuck are we?" Hidan asked. "What village is this?"

"How would they know?" Kakuzu muttered and looked around. "There's Sasori, and Deidara," he motioned to the two artists yelling at each other over a painter's painting of the forest.

Once they all were together, they started walking around the town. Then they found a girl yelling at another girl.

" _You what! How dare you tell him that!"_

" _I'm sorry, Jessica! But you are such a bitch_ _sometim_ _-"_ the girl stopped and looked up at them.

" _Well fuck you!_ " Jessica yelled enraged, then Itachi noticed something on top of 'Jessica's' head.

Were those. . . ears?

Itachi wasn't sure what caused the girl to scream and run, but he could only guess it had something to do with Kisame.

"Strange, why did she run?" Kisame held laughter in his tone. Yup, definitely Kisame. Jessica turned around and looked at them, she didn't scream, or run. She held a guarded expression. Like she was waiting for an attack of some sort.

"Hello," Kisame started, "do you know where we are?" the girl just looked at them, confused.

"Fucking hell, she was yelling at the other bitch, and now she has not words for us." Hidan muttered.

" _Um, sorry, I don't understand. . ."_ Jessica said staring at them.

" _Do you know where we are?"_ Itachi asked, in English.

" _Oh, new in town, you're in Deltawear,"_ she said with a smile. _"Are you guys lost?"_

" _Yes, we are, hm."_ Deidara decided to join in, Itachi was glad for it, because he sensed something else in town. A strange chakra. Deidara must have sensed it as well, because he suggested that she would escort them around. Itachi also noticed that she no longer had ears on top of her head. It was odd. He wanted to ask about it, but Deidara was taking up the whole conversation space.

" _. . . ace to stay?"_ Jessica asked them, Itachi was only partly paying attention, the strange chakra was gone.

" _No, we don't, do you think we could stay with you, hm?"_ good work Deidara, maybe they can investigate the chakra further. It didn't feel friendly. They followed their female leader, while she talked about her brother. This caught Itachi's interest.

" _He's a bit overprotective, hates when I bring people over if he doesn't know about them. Sid is the same way, an odd guy, but very fun. Loosened my brother up, you should have seen him before, all up tight, and old. He's still considered old, since he doesn't have a TV at the house, or a stereo. It's like having a cabin in the woods. He practically built the house we live in, and we are very far from town, probably about an hour or two walk. My brother doesn't like driving his car, and let's Sid use it, but once I turn 16, and get my drivers, I'm so out of this place!"_ All Itachi gathered was that her brother was very overprotective, keeping her from the horrors from the world, by living here. How else would he explain the distant isolated house in the forest. And a small town to boot, and keeping her from dangerous machines like a TV and a stereo. He could only guess that a car was the most dangerous if he didn't even want it around and let Sid have it. Clearly her brother wouldn't approve of them, and they should either try and convince the guy to let them stay, or find another lodging.

When they walked into the door, she called out, she was annoyed at first, probably because of the walk, and the amount of talking she did, then her tone lightened when she called for her brother. To get that response, she must care for him a lot, and he must be the same, for her to show that reaction. So maybe he would let them stay after all.

Itachi watched as a tall male, slightly muscular, strong features, a mess of black medium hair, and a smirk. It made Itachi drop his henge, what threw him off was the white bandage over his eyes. Could it be that he's so overprotective because he can't even 'see' who was here? He suddenly felt uncomfortable, the others were probably in the same boat, because they were silent. Itachi held his breath when the overprotective brother spoke. It was slightly deep, held humor in it, a knowing humor. Then his tone was serious at the mention of them. Itachi tried to think and figured that since the guy was blind they would help protect his sister. Since he could only do so much for her. He spoke his thoughts, and seen that he was angry. He gripped the white cloth tightly in his hand, his knuckles were white, and if the cloth wasn't there, he probably would have broken his skin with his nails and bled. 'I will look after them,' Itachi thought. Jessica hugged her brother and went into the room he was in not long ago. He had agreed to let them stay, was his doing, or Jessica's? It was plain obvious that she can get whatever she want when she wanted it, but never took advantage of it. A good kid.

Itachi heard a small sound, but to Jessica's brother it looked as if it was like a clap of thunder. He suddenly tore off the bandage and before he could blink the guy was gone, bandage floating to the floor. He then heard hushed whispers, almost like the wind took on a voice and started speaking. He heard the blind man's voice and the conversation wasn't long. Then he heard something that caught his attention. Clearly this man needs their help, and he's using them for protection. Itachi didn't mind, he would protect them, he'll keep to his word.

When he returned inside, he could see that his eyes were- then he called for his sister for introductions, and the blindfold was put back on. Jessica came out and started introducing them. Apparently his name is Jesse. But the name that was used outside was Kaoru. Well, Jesse didn't like the name 'Kaoru' so he won't use it. Jesse was brought over, and Jessica lifted his arm and started placing Jesse's hand on his face. Itachi froze, unsure of what to do, or think. It was clear that the black haired ninja wasn't blind and could see very well. But why use a blindfold? Was it for training? His voice was closer, but he was no where near him anymore. The two started at it again, then it all stopped. Jesse was suddenly uneasy, even more so at the mention of their names. Did he know about them? Did he know what they could do, did he know what they were?

Itachi prepared to explain, but then Jesse relaxed a bit, apparently his sister had calmed him down. He then heard the overprotective brother talk about 'pizza' Jessica seemed really happy about it, but Itachi could tell that he was using it as a distraction from his earlier tone. Maybe, he could ask about other siblings, or get a few pointers. Clearly this guy knew how to handle their younger sibling without faltering one bit. Have them do whatever he asked. A skill he could use himself. Kisame and Sasori started their own conversation when Jesse left, something about a workshop.

Not long after, the black haired male came back and told them where everything was. Kisame, and Hidan went to the gym, while Sasori went outside to the wood shop that was on the side of the house. Itachi took note of the bedrooms, and the mention of Sid coming over. How could Jesse know when someone is coming over when he didn't know they were. Obviously he knew they had entered his house, while blindfolded, but. . . could it be a different type of training he had received? Could he learn this?

Well who ever this Sid character is, is probably trouble. Possibly a child? From what Jesse is referring to that Jessica shouldn't encourage him. But what Jessica said, it sounded like Sid was in fact older then her. Could he be older then Jesse? The guy looked to be about 18, maybe 20. Wait. Attacking? Attacking? Jesse distracted her with food for tomorrow. Itachi wanted to know about 'Attacking' but Jesse spoke to them that demanded them for silence. He couldn't help but obey the silent command of this ninja. Clearly his training was beyond his own imagination. Whatever could have brought this amount of training? Itachi could feel himself shaking, the threat. Even though it was a calm voice, the threat itself was terrifying. Could he really torture them to that extent so as to not go against his word. All thoughts of asking questions was out, it literally walked out and said nothing more. Jesse had left them in his house with his sister. Does he believe that they will do as he asked, and leave her alone? Well it worked on him, he doesn't even want to go near Jessica. A glance to the others that were standing with him, they had an understanding look about them, as if the same thoughts were running through their minds as well.

Itachi decided to take the first step, he walked over to the couch and sat down. There was a giant picture window, and he could clearly see Jesse chopping wood. Why did he think it was a good idea to sit down? It was clear that Jesse was trying to show off, but the sounds was quite calming to him. It eased him of the threat earlier.


End file.
